wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Konflikt w Systemie Kaurava
Konflikt w Systemie Kaurava - konflikt o planety systemu Kaurava którego stronami było: Imperium, Dominium Tau, Chaos, Orkowie, Mroczni Eldarzy, Eldarzy i Nekroni. thumb|171px|System Kaurava Wstęp System Kaurava od tysiącleci należał do Imperium, mimo tego stacjonującej tam Gwardi Imperialnej nigdy nie udało się do końca wyplenić mieszkających tam Orków (widocznie pare tysięcy lat to za mało).Pod piaskami Kauravy III spali Nekroni a na jego powierzchni ukryta była tajna baza Eldarów,do której mieli wrócić gdyby Nekroni się tam obudzili.Ani o jednym,ani o drugim nie wiedzieli stacjonujący tam gwardziści. Jednakże miało to się zmienić. Burza Spaczni Wśród stacjonujących na Kauravie IV żołnierzy gwardi był jeden który posiadał zdolności psioniczne (czego nikt w tym on sam nie był świadomy) co wykorzystali Bogowie Chaosu. Działający na planecie Kult Chaosu zwerbował tego żołnierza w swoje szeregi i sprawił że ten stał się lojalnym wyznawcą Chaosu. Poświecił więc swoje życie by do systemu wezwać Burze Spaczni, a raczej to,co się za nią kryło. Cele Oprócz pojawienia się Burzy Spaczni,nadejście konfliktu sprowokowały jeszcze dwie rzeczy:przybycie sławnego Herszta Gorgutza Wyrwiczerepa i obudzenie się Nekronów na planecie Kaurava III.Z powodu tych wszystkich wydarzeń,wiele sił w galaktyce postanowiło wysłać do tego systemu swoje wojska.Każde z nich miało tam wypełnić inne zadanie: -Celem Gwardi Imperialnej było przywrócenie imperialnego ładu i porządku oraz pozbycie się wrogów ludzkości.W wyników niefortunnych zdarzeń,musieli walczyć równierz z Siostrami Bitwy i Kosmicznymi Marines -Celem Kosmicznych Marines Chaosu z Legionu Alpha było zdobycie planet Kauravy dla Bogów Chaosu i wybicie wszystkich ich wrogów -Według Sióstr Bitwy, dla tego systemu nie było już nadzieji, zbyt pogrążył się w zepsuciu. Tak samo myślały o stacjonującej tu Gwardi Imperialnej i nowoprzybyłych Kosmicznych Marines z zakonu Krwawych Kruków. -Kosmiczni Marines z zakonu Krwawych Kruków przybyli tu ty oczyścić układ z przebrzydłych Xenos i sił Chaosu. Nie jest jasne jak wdarli się w konflikt z Gwardią Imperialną. -Nekroni przebudzili się na Kauravie III i postanowili odbudować swoje imperium -Eldarzy początkowo przybyli by nie pozwolić Nekronom na spełnienie swoich planów, później jednak postanowili zniszczyć równierz pozostałe siły w Układzie -Mroczni Eldarzy przybyli by rozkoszować się rzezią i wysłać do Commorragh nowych niewolników. -Po swoim przybyciu Gorgutz zreorganizował siły Orków by przy ich pomocy poprowadzić największe Waagh! w histori -Dominium Tau przybyło by zbadać Burze Spaczni i wchłonąć system Kaurava do swojego Dominium. Kaurava I Stolica sytemu.Starły się tu siły Gwardi Imperialnej i Sióstr Bitwy. Główną kwaterą Gwardi na planecie była Dzielnica Dussala a Sióstr Bitwy - Dystrykt Sama. thumb|Kaurava I thumb|Kaurava II Kaurava II Druga w kolejności najważniejsza planeta w systemie Kaurava.Na północy była główna kwatera stacjonujących tam Kosmicznych Marines z Zakonu Krwawych Kruków, na południu w Górach Rocklaw od tysiącleci mieściła się baza Orków. Na księżycu Orridune wylądowały siły Dominium Tau.Nie wiadomo do końca jak dokładnie przebiegał konflikt na tej planecie.Możliwe że wszystkie stacjonujące na niej siły zniszczyła Gwardia Imperialna,ale możliwe jest również że np.Tau pokonali na planecie Kosmicznych Marines po czym zostali pokonani przez Orków których z kolei zniszczyła Gwardia Imperialna. Kaurava III Pustynna planeta na której przebudzili się Nekroni i na którą przybyli Eldarzy. W czasie Wojny w Niebiosach rozegrała się tu wielka bitwa pomiędzy tymi rasami. Problem z przebiegiem konfliktu jest ten sam co na Kauravie II i IV tyle że tutaj dochodzi jeszcze małoprawdopodobna możliwość że Eldarzy pokonali Nekronów i postanowili się wycofać z systemu. thumb|Kaurava III Kaurava IV Planeta na której wylądowały siły Legionu Alpha i Kabały Czarnego serca (Chaos i Mroczni Eldarzy?Przesrane).Siły Legionu Alpha rozstawiły się na Półwyspie Izolda a Mroczni Eldarzy na Lacuane,księżycu planety.Problem z ustaleniem przebiegu konfliktu taki sam jak na Kaurawie II i III. thumb|Kaurava IV Wynik Niezależnie od problemów z dokładnym ustalaniem przebiegu konfliktu wiadome jest jedno:zwycięsko z konfliktu wyszła Gwardia Imperialna.Po jej zwycięstwie dowodzący nią generał Stubbs a jego żołnierze cieszyli się sławą drugich (po Cadianach) najlepszych Gwardzistów na terenie Imperium.Największymi przegranymi tego konfliktu okazały się Krwawe Kruki.Straciły jedną trzecią stanu osobowego co było tym bolesne,że wkrótce przyszło im bronić swojego sektora przed atakiem Tyranidzkiej Floty-Roju Lewiatan i siłami Kosmicznych Marines Chaosu z Czarnego Legionu.Pomimo porażki Mrocznych Eldarów Asdrubael Vect zdołał wrócić do Commorragh i utrzymać swoją władze.Gorgutz został pokonany i uciekł(po raz trzeci). Co prawda nie pojawił się od tamtego czasu ale pewnym jest,że Galaktyka wkrótce znów o nim usłyszy. Źródła Warhammer 40000 Dawn of War:Soulstorm Warhammer 40000 Dawn of War:II Kategoria:Bitwy uniwersum Warhammer 40000 Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy Kategoria:Siostry Bitwy Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Nekroni Kategoria:Eldarzy Kategoria:Dominium Tau Kategoria:Gwardia Imperialna Kategoria:Xenos Kategoria:Legion Alpha Kategoria:Orkowie Kategoria:Krwawe Kruki Kategoria:Krucjaty i Kampanie